


Airport Bathroom Floor

by Mitchie1320



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-01-27 19:37:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitchie1320/pseuds/Mitchie1320
Summary: Liam and Zayn make use of the bathroom.... and hijinks ensue





	1. Airport Bathroom Floor

Zayn hissed as Liam brushed his prostate again. “God, Li… you’re killing me.”

Liam chucked against Zayn’s neck. He bit down on his shoulder harshly, grinning when Zayn buckled underneath him. Liam adjusted himself just a tad, so he was constantly hitting Zayn’s prostrate when he thrust. Zayn groaned aloud, knowing Liam’s hand would soon be coming to cover his mouth. He leaned against the wall slightly, relishing the heat of this moment. Before he could stop himself, his thoughts slipped out.

“Why’d we ever stop doing this?”

It was like a wet blanket. Liam stopped moving inside him, and went still. Zayn wanted to smack himself for saying something so stupid, but couldn’t find the courage to speak again. After what felt like an eternity, Liam cleared his throat.

“Are we really doing this? Or do you want to fuck?”

Zayn could hear the bitterness behind the words, and hated himself for bringing it up. He shifted so Liam slipped further inside him.

“Fuck… definitely fuck.” Liam pushed him against the wall, and began thrusting with a vengeance. It took them a second to realize the door had just opened and shut, but when two female voices began speaking, they both froze.

“God, that plane ride was fucking disaster!”

“It was so hot in there, I thought we were going to die of heat exhaustion.”

There was a pause then, and both boys struggled to remain perfectly still. From the sounds outside, it appears these girls were washing up… but Liam could swear he heard low singing.

“Can I borrow that?”

The other girl murmured her agreement, before belting out words Liam knew all too well.

“You said it was over, you said it was over…”

Liam couldn’t help himself from squeaking a tiny bit, and both girls shut up immediately.

“Did you hear that?”

“Well, yeah… someone is clearing trying to shit in here, and you are NOT helping. God!”

Liam snorted at that statement, and the movement of his body forced his dick against Zayn’s prostate again. Zayn couldn’t help but groan, and pray they didn’t hear it. It was eerily quiet in the bathroom for a minute… then the first girl spoke again.

“Yeah, sure… trying to shit… that’s what that sounds like…”

“God, you have such a dirty mind. I’m sure no one’s in here fucking.”

The first girl laughed. “Whatever you say, dear.”

Zayn was trying so hard to be quiet, but he was finding this hilarious, and so he whispered that to Liam... but it was quiet again, and his voice carried more than he thought it would. The silence stretched out for what felt like an eternity, before it was broken by the girls again.

“Well, then…” came from the first girl. Liam and Zayn could hear the other girl laughing at something. “That’s hilarious… did you even try to disguise your voice, Zayn?”

Zayn started at the use of his name, and Liam groaned aloud at the shifting. They stared at each other in horror for a minute. But the laughter continued outside the stall. So Zayn pushed Liam away a little, and peeked his head over the top of the stall. He was met with four curious eyes staring at him. Both girls waved a little, before the shorter girl turned to her friend.

“I’ll make a bet with you.” Zayn recognized her voice as the first girl to speak. He just stared mutely at them, not liking where this was going AT ALL!

“Hmm…” the other girl considered. “What kind of bet?”

“Well…” the first girl deadpanned. She gestured at Zayn. “Obviously that is NOT Gigi.” Zayn opened his mouth to speak, but the girl waved him away. “Hey, no judgment here. We hate her. More power to ya.” She turned back to her friend. “But see? It’s the second groan that concerns me… cuz it sounded decidedly MALE to me…” She paused and glanced at Zayn. He felt his face pale, and behind him, Liam started to curse under his breath. Her friend nodded.

“I could see that. What’s your bet then?”

The first girl smirked and met Zayn’s eyes head-on. “I’ll bet my next paycheck that Liam’s in there.” She paused for effect. Zayn struggled to keep his face impassive, but when she smirked and raised an eyebrow at him, he knew he was failing. Her friend shook her head.

“Dude… not every member of One Direction is gay. You’re ridiculous. You’re on!” The girls solemnly shook hands, then both turned their attention back to Zayn… who was now wishing he could sink into the ground and never emerge. Liam was still freaking out behind him, but Zayn couldn’t risk sparing him a glance. He had no idea what was happening, but he just knew Simon was going to murder him. The first girl continued to watch him like a hawk. Finally she shrugged, and went back to the mirror.

“Like I said, no judgment here. I think you guys are cute together. Plus, I have my own secrets, so I wouldn’t dare telling anyone.” She waved a hand at her friend, who was still staring at Zayn in shock. “I just want to convince her that Ziam is real and alive.” That seemed to get a rise out of Liam cuz he snorted, and poked his head up next to Zayn’s.

“It’s not. We are not together!” The girl in the mirror met his eyes in the mirror and shrugged.

“I get bedroom floor has more ring to it, but maybe you should change the words to airport bathroom floor.” She giggled as she said it, still seemingly focused on fixing her hair in the mirror. Liam glared at her, but Zayn dissolved into a fit of laughter. Her friend followed, still apparently in a state of shock. The girl examined herself closely, then turned to face Liam.

“For what it’s worth, I ship it.” Liam opened his mouth to threaten her, but she talked over him. “We’re not going to say anything… to anyone. It’s none of our business. However…” She paused, and pointed at the boys. “You guys need to figure your shit out! Honestly… we’ve spent the last seven years believing in you, the least you could do is sort out your differences!” Zayn flushed a little and looked down, not willing to show any emotion in front of Liam. He was surprised to hear a subdued Liam mutter.

“Yes, ma’am.”

The girl nodded to herself. “Good!” She checked her watch, and swore colorfully. “We have a plane to catch. Have fun, boys!” She grabbed her friend and headed for the door. They exited but the girl poked a head back in. “Quick suggestion though? Next time you want to fuck, maybe DON’T pick the women’s bathroom in the airport… DUMBASSES!” She flipped them off as she exited, the clear sound of a lock clicking in place as she did so. Liam and Zayn stared at each other for a minute before dissolving into laughter. When Zayn got a stitch in his side, and Liam was wiping tears from his eyes, they sobered and assessed each other. Liam knew this was probably going to happen again. He was too wiped to stay away from Zayn. They came to a wordless agreement to NEVER tell anyone what had happened with those girls, and made a quick exit from the bathroom. Each heading their separate ways. Pretending this had never happened… but knowing they would find themselves in this situation again.


	2. Argentina 2014

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone's getting married ;)

2014

Argentina was beautiful this time of year. Flowers blooming, and birds happily chirping away. Of course, Niall was so nervous he hadn’t noticed any of that. He pulled at his tie again, and turned away from the window.

“Is this really a good idea?”

Harry didn’t look up from his phone. “Yes.”

Niall ignored him and turned to Liam. “Liam? Be my voice of reason!”

Liam shook his head and continued to examine his features in the mirror. “This is a good idea, Niall. You love him, he loves you. Go for it!”

Niall threw his hands up, and went back to staring out the window. “You guys are worthless.”

“Louis says he’s not freaking out, so you need to stop freaking out.”

Niall turned on Harry with ferocity. “He’s not freaking out?! How the hell is he so calm!?!”

Liam placed both hands on Niall’s shoulders and pushed him down on the couch. “Dude… breathe. This is the happiest day of your life.” He turned and grabbed Harry’s champagne out of his hand, pushing it into Niall’s. “Have a drink. Breathe. Marry the man of your dreams.”

Niall took a deep breath. “Promise it will be okay?”

Harry snorted, still on his phone. “Hell no, Simon’s going to murder you… but it’s worth it.”

Liam whacked Harry on the head. “Niall, it’ll be okay. Promise. Now drink, then let’s go get you married!”

Niall shook his head, but downed this champagne. He took another deep breath, and looked at Liam and Harry. “Alright. Let’s do this!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This looked a lot longer in my word document, haha.. Oh well... I wonder who Niall married?


	3. Nick's Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis get busy ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Rita Ora's song, "Your Song" specifically the line about making love on your friend's couch.. It reminded me of petty Louis fucking Harry on Grimshaw's couch... so I wrote that... smut warning ahead ;)

Louis grabbed a quick breath as Harry pulled him down on the couch. “Haz,” he whispered. “This is probably a bad idea.”

Harry laughed a little, and latched his lips back on Louis’. His hands made a grab at Lou’s shirt, breaking lip contact only long enough to divest him of his shirt. Louis hopped off the couch, quickly stripping off his jeans. He snapped his fingers at Harry. “Alright, hurry though, cuz he’ll kill us if he catches us!”

Harry chuckled again, and smoothly removed his shirt and pants. Once naked, Louis jumped Harry. He pushed him down on the couch, completely covering his body with his own. Harry hissed when their dicks rubbed against each other, and Louis smirked. He reached down to grab their dicks for a quick wank, but Harry stopped him.

 “Fuck me.”

“We don’t have time!” Louis argued.

“Then you better make it quick.” Harry raised his hips provocatively. Louis groaned, but starting rustling through their clothes to find the lube. He held it up triumphantly.

“See, you wanted to fuck too… or you wouldn’t have brought the lube.” Louis rolled his eyes, and kissed Harry to shut him up. He worked a finger inside Harry without breaking the kiss, stretching him out, before quickly adding a second, and then a third finger. Harry moaned beneath him, his own hands digging into Louis’ back. Louis pulled away, panting against Harry’s neck, between pressing small kisses on his collarbone. Harry pushed his hips up to meet Louis’ and growled.

“Hurry!” Louis chuckled, but grabbed the lube, applying it generously to his own dick. He hissed as he worked it on, already so close. He took the time constraints into consideration and didn’t hesitate, instead bottoming out on the first thrust. Harry groaned, and Louis stilled for a moment to let Harry get comfortable. It only took a few seconds for Harry to try to get the party going on his own by raising his ass seductively, wiggling under Louis. Louis smacked his ass, and set a brutal pace. Harry moaned aloud when Louis hit his prostrate. Louis smacked a hand over Harry’s mouth.

“We gotta be quiet, love. We don’t want them to hear us.” Harry nodded against the hand, and nipped it slightly. Louis responded by angling his dick directly against Harry’s prostrate and pushing in as far as he could go. Harry forced himself to remain quiet, against the orgasm he could feel rushing to the surface. He reached down to his straining dick, only needing a few wanks to reach climax. Louis followed soon after, biting down on Harry’s shoulder as he filled his hole with his cum. He collapsed on top of Harry, panting slightly. Harry pressed a small kiss to his forehead, before smacking his ass.

“We should get back to the party.”

Louis shook his head, still buried in Harry’s shoulder. “Too tired, gonna sleep here.”

Harry laughed. “You want Grimmy to catch us like this?”

Louis forced himself up, and slowly pulled out of Harry. “I hate you.”

Harry laughed again as Louis found a blanket to clean up their mess. “Think he’ll notice what’s on the blanket?” Harry just shook his head, wincing when Louis dragged it across his stomach.

“Sorry, babe. Trying to be quick.” They got most of the miss cleaned up, and their clothes back on quickly. Louis threw the blanket behind the couch. Harry rolled his eyes at him, and adjusted his collar.

“Yeah, cuz that’s a good place for it.”

Louis shrugged. “That’s what Grimmy gets for making us come to this stupid party.” He grabbed Harry’s hand, dragging him in the general direction of the party. They stopped at the bar first, though. Nick approached the pair while they were grabbing their drinks.

“Hey guys, I haven’t seen you in a while. Enjoying the party?” He slapped a hand on Harry’s shoulder. Louis keep his eyes on his drink, letting Nick and Harry chat about nonsense. He rolled his eyes in Harry’s direction, and tugged on his hand a little. Harry chuckled a little. He said his regards to Nick and let himself be dragged away.

“How long do we have to stay at this stupid, pretentious party?” Louis pouted.

“Another hour. Probably…” Harry ignored the glare Louis sent him. “We can’t be rude to Nick.” Louis huffed. “Stop it, he’s my friend. Hey, look” Harry pointed where Liam was just arriving. “Go bug Liam.”

Louis grinned and waved across the room. He kissed Harry’s cheek. “Gladly! Come get us when it’s time to leave.” He sashayed across the room as Harry got caught up in conversation again.


	4. Argentina Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another snippet of Niall's wedding in 2014

Zayn hung the phone and took a look around the room. It was festive. Louis and Harry were decimating the dance floor, while Liam was taking pictures of anything and everything. Niall and his boyfriend (no, now husband) Zayn reminded himself, were slow dancing in the center, ignoring the craziness around them brought on by Louis and Harry. He tried to catch Liam’s attention quietly, not wanting to ruin Niall’s big day. When that failed, he started the walk across the room. Unfortunately, Louis noticed his walk, and soon both him and Harry were trailing along. Before he had even reached Liam, Niall had discovered the lack of chaos on the dance floor and was heading in their direction. Zayn shook his head, and grabbed Louis. “Stop him. He doesn’t need this tonight.”

“Need what?” Louis questioned.

“Simon.”

Louis and Harry stopped, shooting each other looks. Zayn continued to Liam without them. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Louis and Harry drag Niall back to the dance floor. Zayn reached out to Liam, and whispered in his ear. “Follow me; we need to talk.” Liam took one look at Zayn’s face, and put the camera down. Zayn waited until they were outside of the ballroom, leaning against the balcony to talk.

“Simon knows.”

Liam shook his head. “How could he have possibly found out? We were so careful. It doesn’t make sense.”

“I have no idea. But he knows. He’s on a plane, on his way here now.” Zayn paused. He looked around, the lights twinkling at him. He opened his mouth, shook his head, and closed it again. He started rooting around in his pockets until he produced a lighter and a pack of smokes. He took a puff before continuing. “He’s forcing an annulment when he gets here. He’s bringing lawyers.” He chuckled bitterly. “Niall’s gonna have the shortest marriage in the world.” Him and Liam stood there in the dark for a while, as Zayn smoked through three cigarettes. Louis slipped outside while Zayn was lighting his fourth.

“What do we do?” Louis asked, stealing the cig from Zayn.

“Nothing. There’s nothing we can do. What Simon wants, Simon gets.” Zayn muttered bitterly.

Liam shook his head. “There has to be something.” He turned to Louis. “Where’s Harry?”

“Keeping Niall occupied. I don’t want him to know until tomorrow.”

“Yeah, why ruin his wedding day?” Zayn stomped the cigarette out, crushing it beneath his foot. Liam put his hand on Zayn’s arm.

“Babe…” Zayn shook off the arm, and stomped back inside. Liam looked at Louis. “What’s really going on there?”

Louis huffed. “He’s been carrying around a ring for months. He was waiting to see how Niall’s would go.”

Liam stared at Louis. “A ring? Seriously?” He closed his eyes for a moment, and when he opened them again, there were tears shining in them. “Fuck Simon.” He squeezed Louis’ shoulder, then made his way back inside. Louis leaned against the balcony for a moment. He reached into his pants pocket, and pulled out that little velvet box. He opened it to reveal the ring inside. He had picked it specifically, knowing Harry would love it. He considered throwing it off the balcony for a moment before closing the box back up, and stuffing it back in his pocket. “Fuck Simon.” He flipped off the imaginary Simon in front of him, and took a deep breath. Then pushing himself back to stand up, he determined to rejoin the party… at least until tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This has been floating around in my brain since Bedroom floor came out! I really like how this story turned out... that said, this could be a one-shot, or I can evolve the story into what else is floating around up here (haha)
> 
> So leave me a comment, and let me know if you want to know what happened between Liam and Zayn? And where Harry and Louis are? And WHO is Niall dating? Plus will those girls REALLY keep a secret? :)


End file.
